After the Battle: Ron and Hermione
by Little Miss Elizabeth
Summary: Once the fighting has finished, how to Ron and Hermioen tell each other how they feel? R & R
1. Chapter 1:  Laughter and Confessions

Disclaimer: Anything that you recognise is JKR's sob

After the Battle: Ron and Hermione

Chapter One: Laughter and Confessions

"Well, now he can't have any more secrets."

Ron joked as they sat in the deserted Gryffindor Common Room, discussing Harry's ordeal.

Hermione punched him lightly on the arm but it hurt all the same.

"Ouch!"

She was immediately sincere.

"Oh, Ron, I'm so sorry. Let me see…"

She breathed in sharply at the sight of the cuts and tender bruising.

"Epifsky."

Ron gave a sigh of relief and collapsed back in his armchair. Hermione, holding onto him and fell into his lap as he roared with laughter at her expense but abruptly stopped as they realised their faces were mere inches apart.

"Hermione…"

"Yes?"

Ron took a deep breath and looked straight into her eyes.

"It's over. All of it. No more danger or,"

He seemed to choke on his next words.

"Or death."

This realisation hit her too. Finally everything was going to be alright.

"Things can go back to normal."

"Since when have things ever been normal?"

They both gave little breathy laughs.

Ron seized her hand in his and a pleasant tingling sensation spread through her.

"Close your eyes."

His voice was hoarse but she complied. She felt his soft breath on her cheek and then his lips brushed her, ever so gently and tenderly. It was a simple, chaste kiss but the things it conveyed went straight to her frantically racing heart.

For once, her head had nothing to do with it. She didn't think if some-one came in and saw them or the pain of their injuries – she noticed that his bottom lip was split, the wound mere hours old.

Just the kiss. Their second one but none the less…Them – she liked the sound of it. It lasted no longer than a second but the promise behind it could not be mistaken.

Her eyelids fluttered open and she saw Ron staring apprehensively at her. The look in his eyes scared her as much as it warmed her, so she buried her face in his soft shoulder, her arms about his neck. His own arms came about her and he kissed the top of her head, his face now buried in her bushy hair.

He rocked her gently, as he would a small child and it felt like years before she could lift her head. When she did, there was something akin to awe in his expression.

She raised one of her hands to brush his cheek and, though it was rough and ingrained with dirt from a hard battle, she couldn't seem to pull away – even if she had wanted to.

His eyes, she noticed, were the most amazing blue and, quite involuntarily, her other hand slid down to rest on his chest, which was lean and muscular from years of Quidditch.

Taking a deep breath, she leaned in and was stunned to see him doing the same, expertly tilting his head and raising one hand to the nape of her neck, guiding her. Their lips met and suddenly there was nothing but her and Ron.

This kiss was passionate and they eagerly drank each other in, making up for several years of lost time.

Reluctantly, they pulled back but stayed entwined in the armchair, Hermione on Ron's lap.

After a few minutes, the comfortable silence was broken.

"How long?"

She had to know. How long he'd…

"First time I noticed it was second year."

He talked about it so casually. At her questioning glance, he elaborated.

"When you were petrified and I was so scared you weren't going to wake up."

He chuckled at the memory of his young self.

"But probably before that."

"For me, it was first year."

"Really?"

He looked startled but pleasantly so. He grinned even more broadly as she shifted from where she was curled up in his lap.

"Really. Since I saw that silly bit of dirt on your nose."  
She sighed happily. They both laughed as she reached up and tweaked it.

"You were just so…"

"Charming, handsome, intelligent?"

She shook her head.

"Just so you. The red hair and the horrible sandwiches."

She smiled as he wrinkled his nose as the memory.

"And the second-hand robes and your stubbornness…"

"You're the most stubborn person I know, even more than Mum!"

"…and a fake spell…"

She giggled.

"Sunshine daisies, butter mellow,"

He screwed up his face to try and remember the next line.

"Turn this stupid fat rat yellow!"

He finished triumphantly.

"Should have known it wouldn't work."

She could tell he was thinking about Fred. He balled his hand into a fist and she took it in her own, smoothing it open. She looked closely at it, noting the freckled, tanned skin on the back and the calluses from yet more long hours of Quidditch. Though, she mused, he probably thinks they fly by like when we're in the library. She realised just how large his hands were, so big that hers were dwarfed in comparison.

She started out of her reverie by one of the same warm hands stroking her hair. Then he leant forward and captured her lips with his. She dropped his hand and ran hers through his lovably red hair, pressing them together.

Hermione couldn't remember ever having been kissed so deeply or so loving. Viktor had been a perfect gentleman but this was going so far…

They made small moans in the back of their throats until they finally – reluctantly – broke the kiss. They were both breathing hard and he let his forehead rest against hers, her eyes instinctively closing. It felt so right to be held by him and they had both waited so long; nearly seven years!

"Things will work now."

That was Ron. Straight to the point, no frills, just plain honesty and…

"I love you."

He spoke in a whisper and, startled, she pulled her head back, then froze.

"What did you think we were talking about?"  
He said it gently and with more understanding than the Ron she knew had ever possessed.

"Liking … each other … a lot …."

"I love you Hermione Granger."

He interrupted her, repeating himself as her mind reeled from his softly spoken declaration. Loved her? She had hoped but now he had said it… She stared fiercely up into his eyes.

"I love you too Ron Weasley. Always have, always will. More than anything."

"More than books?"

He was teasing her now.

"Yes."

"More than Charms?"

"Yes!"

"More than Ancient Runes?"

She leapt up and stood, hands on hips in front of him.

"More than Arithmancy?"

He too jumped up, wincing a little, and lunged at her. She squealed and ran as he gave chase.

"Yes!"

They ran about the common room, over furniture until he finally caught her – out of breath – and they both landed on the rug in front of the merrily cackling fire. Ron instantly began to tickle her, demanding answers as he did so.

"More than Transfiguration?"  
"Please, please stop! – Yes!"

He suddenly stopped and looked seriously down from where he was above her, her arms now pinned by the forearms to the floor by his own and one of his legs resting on hers. Her breathing caught as she became aware how compromising their positions were.

"Do you love me more than Care of Magical Creature?"

He began to tickle her again and she rolled around with no breathe to answer him.

"More than Potions?"

Hermione couldn't see how he kept a straight face as he spoke as she found it hard enough to get out a choked 'yes' through another fit of giggles.

Suddenly, she couldn't giggle anymore, a warm mouth covered her own. Her eyes fluttered closed and her arms went around his neck.

Previously, she would have said she liked kissing well enough, but this went beyond – all she could think of was her and Ron, just the two of them alone together… He began trailing kisses along her jaw and down her neck. She gasped as his lips met her collar bone.

"Ron?"

"What?"  
He stopped and looked at her. Her eyes pleaded with him,

"We're tired and injured – can we just sleep now? Not that I don't enjoy this…"

She stayed tight up against him.

"I just… Please stay with me?"

He gave a low, throaty chuckle.

"Always, never doubt that."

He stood and – bowing mockingly – offered her a hand-up. She took it and was swept up once again into his arms. He held her lips in a sweet kiss that sent shivers to her very core. Suddenly, he yawned.

"Right as usual Hermione. I'm knackered."

He loosened his hold on her waist, where his hands had instinctively rested, and his eyes look on a mischievous glint.

"Not that I wouldn't rather be here with you…"

He broke off, fearing he might have said too much.

"Well,"

She paused merely to keep him in suspense, but soon regretted it at the pain it so clearly caused him.

"What if we stay here?"

"Hermione Granger!" Ron reprimanded, acting shocked.

"Why would you ever do such a thing?"

Hermione covered a smile with her free hand: it was an impressive impression of Professor McGonagall. Ron grinned down at her, taking her hand and leading her to the largest of the comfortable loveseats. They sat down, his arm wrapped around her waist as she nestled her head into the crook of his neck. He conjured some blankets and tucked in beside their bodies but Hermione was already asleep, lulled into unconsciousness by Ron's warmth and strength and the rhythmic beating of his heart.

Soon enough, he too was asleep; the only sounds his snores and the crackling of the dying fire.


	2. Chapter 2: A Rude Awakening

Disclaimer: Anything that you recognise is JKR's sob

Chapter Two: A Rude Awakening

The next morning he was awoken by a familiar male voice repeating his name,

"Ron, Ron, wake up!"

"I'm up, I'm up!" he mumbled back, feeling Hermione stir gently at the noise. He opened his eyes sleepily and peered blearily at Harry, who was worn but looked happier than Ron had seen him for a long time, grinning at the sight of his two best friends asleep together in the common room.

"Just warning you that people will be down in a minute," he jerked his head fondly at Hermione who was now mumbling in her sleep. "So I suggest you wake her up before then.

"How did you…?"

"Ginny, um, got up early and saw you two. So, of course, she told me rather than cause you any _further_ embarrassment."  
Harry winked and suddenly Ron knew who else Ginny had told. He groaned and was just about to wake Hermione to warn her when Mr and Mrs Weasley rushed in, apparently from the girl's dormitories, which he could only assume had been magically expanded to accommodate the large number of guests now occupying the castle.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley!"

He winced at his mother's bellow and Hermione buried her head deeper into his shoulder. He heard her give a small moan.  
"What are you doing?" Giving him no time to reply, she continued in full steam. "Asleep in the common room with Hermione?! Ruining her reputation, no respect for anyone, disappointing your family?! I thought I raised you to be a gentleman…"

"He was Mrs Weasley."

Ron's mother stopped at Hermione's words. He hadn't realized that she had even woken up and here she was defending him!

"Nothing happen." She stated, looking Mrs Weasley straight in the eye. "He was a perfect gentleman and nothing happen. At least," she gave a small smile and a blush crept up her face. "…nothing I regret."

And with that she headed up the stairs to the girls dormitory, her cheeks flaming, striding past Mrs Weasley, who looked scandalised. Ron stared after her. Harry wore an expression of great amusement and Mr Weasley was bemused and quite clearly smirking at this display of temper.  
"Not that _we_ ever did anything like that when we were young, Molly?" Mrs Weasley turned the famous Weasley red. Harry could see where Ron got it from.  
"That's enough from you Arthur." She took a deep breath. "Well, we all better get some breakfast – Harry you must be starving." She looked pointedly at Ron who tried to wear a look of complete innocence highly reminiscent of his siblings. "Yes, you too Ronald! I'm not done with you yet!" Mrs Weasley sent another scathing look at her youngest son, who deliberately paid her no attention though he looked slightly pale under his still flaming face. She then strode out of the Common Room. Once the portrait hole slammed shut, Mr Weasley finally spoke.

"She is a clever witch, isn't she?" He commented vaguely.

Without waiting for an answer, he followed his wife out of the Common Room, leaving Harry and Ron in confused silence as to which she he was referring. Harry looked across at Ron.

"Best you could have hoped for, mate," he said solemnly.

"Yeah," Ron replied moodily but then brightened. Harry was obviously in a good mood – for the first time in moths - and was clearly at ease with the whole thing.

"Well, I have been hoping this would happen for years…" Ron stared, startled at his best friends forwardness. Then he grinned and visibly relaxed.

"Hopefully she'll be at breakfast."

Harry didn't ask which she.


	3. Chapter 3: Down by the Lake

Chapter Three: Down by the Lake

By the time they got down to the Great Hall, the tragedy hit them once again. Ron could almost hear a ghost of '… ickle Ronnikins …' but only George was there, staring blankly at his plate, lost without his partner in crime. The dead had been moved but the survivors had still left places for them, as if expecting them to come back. Just as a lump began to form in the back of Ron's throat, a smaller, warmer hand slipped into his.

"Sorry about earlier." He turned to see Hermione biting her lip.

"I hope your parents were to mad at me -"

"Why would they? You were brilliant!" Then he noticed she was limping and his grin instantly faded.

"You hurt your leg?"

"I knocked it against an ottoman when we were … running around." Ron raised an eyebrow and she giggled, blushing. Harry seemed to have disappeared be he soon spotted him sitting with Neville, who had his sword at his side, at the end of the Gryffindor table, both of them surrounded by ardent admirers.

"Shouldn't you see Madame Pomfrey?"

Hermione shook her head defiantly.

"She has enough to deal with, and the back-ups from St. Mungo's still haven't arrived."

Ron bit back a grin. Trust Hermione to know that. He had never met anyone like her, he mused as they made their way over to where Ginny sat, playing with her food. Hermione was so smart and she got so fussed over little things like homework but she really understood about emotions and family – even when she had so little of her own.

They both loved Harry so much and then… She loved him! She really loved him! He knew he would never be worthy of her but… They had reached Ginny. Despite the small smile she gave them as they sat down, Ron could see the tear marks on her face, salty lines over the new scar on her cheek. He frowned, when had she gotten that? His reverie was interrupted by Ginny's voice.

"So. You two."

She looked slyly sideways at them.

"Asleep in the Common Room."  
"Well, the number of times we caught you and Harry -"

Ginny blanched. Hermione gasped and immediately leant forward to apologise. Ron leant in too.

"Ginny, I'm so sorry, I didn't realise, oh Ginny!"

She gave a sad smile at Hermione's babbling and glanced at the black haired, green eyed young man sitting down the table.

"Don't worry, big brother."

She winked.

"And soon to be big sister."

"Ginny!"

"Nothing!"

She got up and wandered over to Luna Lovegood, sitting at the Hufflepuff table.

"Come on."

Hermione grabbed some toast and he followed her example, spreading it thickly with marmalade. They walked back out of the Great Hall, past the shattered marble staircases and out into the grounds, keeping a firm hold on each other's hand. Soon enough, they reached the edge of the Lake and took seats side by side on a boulder, munching at their toast and enjoying the quiet.

"Ron…"

He knew what she was going to ask before she said more than his name.

"Yes, I meant what I said. I love you Hermione." He continued to devour his toast.

"But…"

"God!"

He leapt up and began pacing, his anger quickly building and easily getting the better of him.

"Cant' you understand someone loving you for who you are? I love all your little worries, how you nag us about homework, how you spend almost all your free time in the library, how you read all the time!" Even how you always get 136 in Charms exams and how your hand jumps in the air whenever someone asks a question. And…"

He took a breath and continued.

"How you hair is so bushy even if you don't like it and your voice when you're angry and your bravery, even,"

Ron laughed.

"Even SPEW for God's sake!"

Suddenly he sat beside her and once again clasped her hands tightly in his, looking earnestly into her eyes.

"When you were petrified and I came to see you and when you got cat's hair and eyes and a _tail_ from Polyjuice Potion,"

Hermione giggled at the memory but Ron cut her off.

"And I brought you all your homework – that was love, pure and simple."

He looked even deeper into her eyes as he stated everything he had ever wanted to tell her.

"I love you Hermione Granger. No-one will every love you as much as I do."

Hermione couldn't believe he'd said it.

"Oh, Ron."

Tears spilled down her cheek and she smiled up at the boy – no, man – she loved.

"I loved you too."

She closed her eyes and felt two large hands cup her face and his thumbs gently wiping away the tears that threatened to consume her.

"Why are you crying?"

She could tell he was worried, his voice soft with concern, his anger completely forgotten in the face of her apparent distress.

"You're here and,"

She choked back a few more sobs.

"No-one had ever said that to me."

"Really?"

Now his voice was teasing and he began to slowly kiss away her tears, working his way along her jaw, getting closer and closer to her lips. She almost couldn't breathe in anticipation, and then he stopped.

"Ron!"

She opened her eyes. He was trying to look innocent while grinning like a maniac.  
"Yes?"

"Pleas…"

She blushed as she tried to find the words to express what she wanted.

"What's this? Hermione Granger lost for words? Unable to answer a simple question? My, my!"

"Why you…!"

She raised her hand to hit him but he, laughing, caught it in his own and leant forward, his eyes drawing her in then… Ahhh. He kissed her. Suddenly, all darkness was extinguished. Her hands slid around to link together at the back of his neck as he put one of his tightly about her waist and the other buried itself in her hair.

Mmm…, she thought giddily as they kept kissing, occasionally coming up for air. No-one has ever loved me more my hair… He picked her up and swang her around, still holding his lips firmly on hers.

Well, Lavender certainly taught him to kiss; Hermione thought then pushed Lavender to the back of her mind. She gasped a quick breath then it was back to kissing. She felt his tongue slide along her lower lip and she opened her mouth eagerly to deepen the kiss.

Nothing, she mused, compared to kissing Ron. By the time they had finished, their remaining toast was stone cold, so they tossed it into the lake, laughing as it was quickly eaten by the Giant Squid. Walking back to the castle, Ron kept an arm around Hermione' wast and, she reflected, there was no-where else in the Muggle or Wizard world she would rather be.

Fin.


End file.
